


Stray Kids Reactions

by jisungsjheekies



Series: Stray Kids Reactions [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fanfiction, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Smut, Stray kids mafia, stray kids reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: Angst, fluffWord count: 7.7kWarnings: Mentions of bullying, abuse, toxic relationships, violence, blood~ collab ~
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Kim Woojin/Reader, Lee Felix/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Series: Stray Kids Reactions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606654
Kudos: 40





	1. Protecting S/O In a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Angst, fluff
> 
> Word count: 7.7k
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of bullying, abuse, toxic relationships, violence, blood
> 
> ~ collab ~

~ Bang Chan ~

[Originally posted by channiechanchan](https://tmblr.co/ZrYM-a2lJXIXu)

You and Chan were at the club on a night out with the rest of the boys and their partners. This rarely happened because the boys were always super busy, especially Chan. Most of the time he would be coming home at insane hours or not at all. So when he was home, you made sure to be able to spend it together.

A few shots later, you were all on the dance floor and Chan was holding you close, not able to keep his hands off you. Shortly after, you felt a pair of eyes on you as you looked up at the source. There stood a guy, slightly taller than Chan, with his eyes on you as if you were a piece of meat. You began to grow uncomfortable at the attention as you tightened your grip on Chan, which he quickly took notice of.

“Everything okay baby?” Chan whisper-yelled in your ear. In response, you looked up at him with a smile and nodded, not wanting to worry him and cause a scene.

A few of the boys went to the bar to get another drink while the rest of you kept dancing. You felt arms wrap around your waist and you leaned into his touch as he kissed down your neck, thinking it was Chan. Once you looked up and saw that Chan was still at the bar talking to Minho and Changbin, you unwrapped the arms from your waist and turned around in disgust. The guy grabbed ahold of your wrists and pulled you back into his chest, reaching behind you to grope your ass. You pushed at his chest, watching him stumble backwards as the rest of the boys moved to stand beside you, signaling the guy to back the fuck off. However he just laughed in response.

“Well would you look at that. Six boys here and three at the bar, what a slut. I bet you get it off with all of them, so why not add another? I don’t mind sharing baby. Plus as much as I love that little outfit of yours, I bet you’d look ten times better in nothing.” He took a few steps towards you, trying to grab your wrist once again. Chan noticed a commotion coming from the dance floor, remembering that’s where he’d left you and immediately running over with Changbin and Minho.

“Fucking let go of her right now or I’ll make you regret it.” Chan yelled. You can see the anger fuming behind his eyes. The guy completely ignored Chan’s request and placed his hand on your shoulder, playing with the strap of your dress as he started moving his hand down your arm to your waist. At this point, you’re shaking. Too afraid to move in case the guy tried to harm you further. Suddenly, you felt yourself being pulled back as you looked up to see you were in Felix and Jisung’s arms. You turned your head to see that Chan had the guy on the ground, throwing punches at his face.

“Ch-Chan st-stop” you tried to yell out but it only came out as broken cries. Changbin and Minho had gone to pull Chan off the guy but he refused, only pushing the guys away.

“How dare you touch my girlfriend you sleeze bag. Don’t ever come near her again or I’ll make sure you won’t be able to walk the next time. Now fuck off. ” Chan slowly stood up, blood dripping off his knuckles. You were taken aback, never seeing this side of him before, and hoping you will never see it again.

The boys helped Chan out as the girls came up to you, giving you their jackets and comforting you in any way they could. But as much as you appreciated it, all you wanted right now was to be in Chan’s arms. Too emotional and scared to even function properly, once you left the club and the fresh air hit you, you feel somewhat relieved. You see Chan down the street with the boys as he looked up to see you too, making your way towards him. He pushed them out the way and started running to you, you take off your heels and leave them behind, running into Chan’s arms where he lifted you up and hugged you tightly , finally feeling safe.

“I’m so sorry I let him touch you baby, I’m so so sorry. ” Chan started crying into your chest.

“Don’t be sorry Channie. It’s not your fault, not one bit. Please let’s forget it even happened, I don’t want to think about it” you told Chan, pulling him impossibly closer.

Chan nodded as he put you down and you felt something wet graze your arm. Immediately looking down at Chan’s knuckles, before grabbing a hold of them and going to the convenience store to get some bandages and cream. The night ended with you and Chan laying in bed together, bodies flush against one another, not wanting to let each other go.

~ Kim Woojin ~

[Originally posted by hyunjins](https://tmblr.co/ZcI0mY2l7DtTk)

You and Woojin were going for your usual daily walk. With the weather being nice, you decided to wear a pair of leggings with a sports bra and loose tank top. Woojin got thirsty so you decided to stop outside the supermarket, not wanting to go inside and miss the beautiful weather that had become rare.

You looked up and saw Woojin staring at you, smiling with a bottle of water in his hand and in the other, your favourite snack. You couldn’t help but smile and giggle at him. But that all stopped when you felt a hand grab a hold of your bottom. You jumped up in surprise and hit the guy. Your actions only seemed to anger him as he pushed you, causing you to lose your balance and fall to the ground, muttering a faint “Bitch” as he tried to walk away.

Woojin came running over, dropping the water and food on the floor in the process as he flew past you to punch the guy right in the face. Woojin punched hard enough for him to fall to the floor but that didn’t stop him from fighting back as the two of them were now fighting in the middle of the supermarket parking lot.

“Woojin, STOP! Please baby. It’s not worth it.” you yelled but Woojin ignored your pleas. He wanted the guy to pay for touching you. Some passersby saw what was going on and rushed over to pull them apart. You immediately stood in front of Woojin in hopes of calming him down by placing your hands on his cheeks.

“Baby, I’m fine please. Let’s just go home. I don’t want to be here anymore and I need to clean your face. Look at yourself Woo, I’m not worth hurting yourself over” you sighed heavily at the boy in front of you.

Woojin couldn’t believe his ears. He pulled you close and gave you a loving kiss while brushing the hair out of your face.

"Y/N, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’re worth everything and I will do anything and everything I can to protect you. I love you. Now let’s go home, my face really hurts.”

~ Lee Minho ~

[Originally posted by realstraykids](https://tmblr.co/ZE9iQb2lLJUIR)

You worked at a supermarket, so everyday you dealt with customers, varying from young or old to nice or rude. Considering you had to work in a delicatessen, you dealt with the most aggression. Usually you could handle it, but today you broke. You were so hurt that you started crying.

Recently your hurt your knee, so walking was an effort, especially in a deli that large. You were doing an order for a customer who said they would come back after they did their shopping and that you could take your time. You weren’t going slow, actually you were working pretty fast so you could get it over and done with, but of course some customers grew increasingly impatient. As you were doing your order, your coworker was serving a customer and there was one customer waiting. Mind you, you shift ended thirty minutes ago, but you were short staffed and wanted to help as much as possible.

The customer waiting wasn’t having it and started to yell at you.

“Hey you, are you going to serve me or do I need to do it myself?”

You turned around in confusion, trying to remain calm before saying something back.

“Sorry sir, I’m a bit busy at the moment doing someone’s order, could you please be patient and wait for my coworker? We are a little understaffed at the moment” you stated as calm as possible, not wanting to cause a scene or upset the gentleman. However, he wasn’t having it.

“How fucking dare you. I’m the customer, I should come first, why should I have to wait for some fat ass like you who is taking your time ” he yelled out, grabbing the attention of other shoppers. One of them being your boyfriend, Minho. Considering you were supposed to finish over thirty minutes ago, you hadn’t contacted him and he became worried.

You did your best to keep the tears in but when he kept criticizing your appearance, something that you were very insecure about, you couldn’t hold it in anymore. In the flash of the moment, the guy that was verbally abusing you fell to the floor, and there was your boyfriend, fists clenched and breathing ragged as he stood above the guy.

“How dare you speak to her like that. Apologize right now or you’ll regret it ” Minho yelled back, the guy finding it amusing as he stood up and threw a punch at Minho.

“Make me” the guy sneered.

And with that, Minho lost it. Firing back, Minho began punching and kicking at the guy, other shoppers having to stop the scene. You, on the other hand, couldn’t move. Too much in shock to even comprehend what was going on until you heard Minho groan in pain and fall to the floor. You ran around to the other side of the counter and slapped the guy in the face.

“Fuck you” you spit at the guy before turning around to help Minho up. In the process, the guy went to hit you in the back of the head. Minho quickly reacted by hugging you into his body and turning so that he would feel like impact instead of you.

By this stage, the police had been called and the guy got taken in for questioning. Considering there were witnesses, there shouldn’t be a problem for the two of you. You had to speak to the police too while Minho was getting cleaned up. The both of you finished at the same time, eyeing each other before you began running into his arms.

“Baby, are you okay? I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier” Minho breathed out.

"Minho, it’s not your fault. We didn’t expect something like this to happen. I just don’t understand how can someone be so impatient. Thank you for defending me” you said, caressing your boyfriend’s cheeks.

"Y/N, I love you so much and I never want you to he hurt. Please know that nothing he said was true. You’re absolutely beautiful and I love you for who you are. Nothing is going to change that” Minho announced, kissing your forehead sweetly.

~ Seo Changbin ~

[Originally posted by hyunjins](https://tmblr.co/ZcI0mY2jnPxkH)

You and Changbin have been together for nearly a year now and you are the happiest you could ever imagine. Changbin was your best friend for a while and was by your side the whole way when your ex had become abusive with you, both mentally and physically .

Your ex was forgotten about as soon as Changbin helped you break it off with him. You were scared to leave him, too worried that he would do something to you, but thankfully Changbin didn’t leave your side. That’s how the both of you got together. Changbin stayed by your side day by day. He had always had a crush on you but never wanted to admit it. After you broke up with your ex, you ended up kissing Changbin, but he pushed you away. He told you that you weren’t thinking straight, that you were in a vulnerable state right now.

You felt a little awkward about the situation, but Changbin made sure to act like nothing happened. A few months later, you admitted your feelings to Changbin while he admitted his. He made sure to treat you like a real princess. He knew your past and he didn’t want you to have a repeat of it. Changbin promised you that he would never harm you nor would he let any harm come your way. You didn’t know it was possible to be this happy. You haven’t felt like this in such a long time, but unfortunately it didn’t last very long.

Out of nowhere, your ex boyfriend had begun messaging you a few weeks ago. At first you didn’t think too much of it, but then it was starting to get out of hand. He started acting strange, telling you to break up with Changbin or he’d release information on pictures of you. He was using blackmail and it started to scare you. At first, he said he had pictures of you, but you didn’t want to believe him. It wasn’t until he sent you a picture of you sleeping in bed, naked next to him. You had no recollection of that photo being taken. Immediately after sending the photo, he replied ‘there’s more where that came from.’

You agreed to meet with your ex in regards to solving the situation. You wanted to tell him to back off and leave you alone because you were happy now, but he had other intentions. You both met at a park, making sure to stay in the public’s eye so if anything were to happen, people would be made aware. It was awkward at first and you were too uncomfortable to sit anywhere so you suggested to walk around the park. Before you knew it, you were walking into an alleyway.

"Wh-what are we doing here? ” you stuttered.

Your ex didn’t say anything but instead placed his hands on your cheeks as he smashed his lips onto yours, backing you up against the wall. You instantly pushed him off of you, which he didn’t like, making him slap your cheek and grip onto your wrists before pinning them above your head. He was too strong for you. All of this bringing back the memories before Changbin helped you out of this relationship.

“Let go of me, please” you cried but your ex only laughed in response.

“I told you once already. Do I need to remind you? Break up with him or else you and him won’t see what’s coming next sweetheart. I want you back and you know I won’t stop until I get what I want.”

You were speechless. The last thing you wanted to happen today was this and now he was threatening you at the same time that he was attempting to make moves on you. You wanted Changbin. You wanted him to rescue and hold you, to never let you go, but you knew that wouldn’t be happening because he didn’t know you had been communicating with your ex.

You were pulled out of your thoughts when you felt his lips leave your neck and a smacking sound echoed through the alleyway, signaling that your ex had been hit. You were weak. So weak that you couldn’t hold yourself up, but before you hit the ground, a pair of arms caught you.

"Ch-Chan? ” you questioned. He didn’t say anything, only helping you stand straight as you fixed your clothes while Changbin continued to throw a few at your ex. Blood splattered everywhere and you panicked when you realized that it didn’t belong to just your ex.

“Changbin, STOP!! ” you yelled but received no response as Changbin just kept punching. It wasn’t until Chan and Jisung had to pull your boyfriend off of your ex, otherwise it would have ended badly. Changbin got out of the boys grip and moved back towards your ex until he was pulled back by your grip on his wrist.

“Baby stop, please you’re scaring me” you cried. Changbin sighed as he pulled you into his chest before spitting at your ex, “You better fucking stay away from her or I’ll make you regret it. Now fuck off.” And with that, your ex walked away, muttering a quiet, “stupid bitch.” The comment didn’t go unheard by Changbin as he attempted to jump at your ex. You pulled him back by his arm as your ex took off running to avoid any further attacks from Changbin.

Changbin pulled back as he inspected your face. Taking notice that you had a little bruise forming on your cheek, but what caught his eye was the little red/purple mark on your neck. He was absolutely fuming. He really lost his mind if he thought that he had any right to do that to you when you weren’t his anymore. Changbin took a hold of your hand and pulled you to walk but you stopped, placing your shaking hands on his cheek, looking at all the blood and cuts that now covered his face.

“H-how did you know where to find me Changbin?”

He ruffled his hair before explaining how he was out with the two boys going to get ice cream when he saw you with a very familiar looking guy, so he followed you. At first you were a little mad, but soon became thankful that he arrived. If he hadn’t have followed you, who knows what could have happened.

Changbin ended up giving you a piggyback ride home. When you both arrived, you went and immediately grabbed the first aid kit, wanting to treat his wounds as soon as possible. After that was all done, you both went and took a shower together to relax. It was quiet between the two of you, turning around to face him as you spoke up.

“I’m sorry for not telling you about Y/E/N (your ex name). I didn’t want to worry you and I thought I had it under control, which was obvious that I didn’t. Thank you for protecting me Bin” you said, placing your head down with your eyes trained on the floor.

Changbin didn’t say a word, but instead placed one hand under your thigh and the other on your waist to carry you. You let out a giggle at his actions, which caused Changbin to giggle because he loved that he could make you smile after what had happened earlier in the day.

“Don’t be sorry baby, I understand why you did it. Just promise me you won’t do something like that again. I was really worried about you. It kills me to see you hurt. I love you too much” he said, running his hands through your hair in a comforting way.

Changbin leaned in to kiss your lips, you pulling away after some time to regain your breath.

"I love you too Binnie, so so much. Now don’t let me go. ”

~ Hwang Hyunjin ~

[Originally posted by strgaykids](https://tmblr.co/ZqFSnb2lJa3Z5)

You had to stay back at your job tonight because your other coworker went home early due to being sick. You were slightly annoyed because you were really tired, however you needed the money so you agreed anyway. You messaged your boyfriend Hyunjin to tell him you were working late and that he didn’t have to wait up for you because you knew that he needed to get some sleep. You placed your phone back down and continued on with your night at work.

The clock struck ‘11:30pm’ as you were locking the doors of the building. With it being a Friday night, you had a lot more customers than usual and while being by yourself was a lot more time consuming, the customers were very understanding.

Placing your earphones in to listen to music, you started on your way home. You were so exhausted from the day that you felt like you would collapse at any moment. With all the strength you had left in you, you started walking a little faster. Suddenly, your music stopped playing, making you stop your movements as you pulled your earphones out. In the meantime, you feel yourself being tackled to the ground.

You let out a scream, which was quickly silenced by the man’s hand. You couldn’t see his face as the man wore a hat, glasses and a face mask to hide his identity. Terrified of what was going to happen, you bit his hand, making him pull away and yelp. This was your chance to escape. As soon as you stood and moved to run away, he grabbed a hold of your foot, pulling you back to the ground, hitting your head in the process. Your face felt wet but you were too disoriented to pay it any mind. Your vision had begun to become blurry as you struggled to comprehend what was going on.

“I didn’t want to hurt you princess, I just wanted your bag, but since you’re being a brat, let’s have a little more fun” he smirked as he placed his lips on your neck, his hand moving further down your waist. It was getting to be too much. Your head felt fuzzy as you fought to stay awake. You knew what was going to happen, too tired and weak to fight back so you just laid there and prayed for it to be over soon.

You forced your eyes open for a moment when you felt the man’s body being tossed off of you, your body being lifted up gently. Your vision still fuzzy, but the voice sounded so familiar.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” the familiar voice yelled to the guy who assaulted you. A few punches later and you can hear more familiar voices. Your eyes fluttered open once again to spot a few faces.

“Shit Y/N, are you okay?” Seungmin asked while examining your head. You look up to see Felix holding you in his arms and Jeongin on the other side. You could only nod but even that small action caused you to groan from the pain in your head.

You looked around searching for your boyfriend Hyunjin. Considering you were laying in his friend’s arms, Chan and Minho were holding this guy up against the wall while Hyunjin asked him questions and throwing a few punches when the man only laughed in their faces as he refused to answer. In the corner of your eye, you could see Jisung and Woojin on the phone, calling the police, you assumed.

“Hyunjin, that’s enough! ” Chan yelled but Hyunjin ignored him, instead throwing more punches. That’s when Jisung and Woojin came in and forced Hyunjin away from the man.

“Get off of me! I need to teach him a lesson for touching a woman like that, especially MY girl. You had your hands all over her, without her consent. She’s nearly fucking unconscious you bastard” Hyunjin yelled angrily, causing you to flinch in Felix’s arms.

Seungmin, Jeongin and Felix are taken aback when you suddenly try to get up. The three of them helping you stand. Once you’re up, you remove their hands from you and stumble over to Hyunjin, immediately wrapping your arms around him from behind.

“Jinnie, p-please stop. T-take me home. P-please” you begged weakly. You could feel Hyunjin’s figure loosen up when you spoke. He let go of the other guy and turned around to look at you, placing his hand on your head and retracting it straight away when he saw his hand covered in red.

“Y/N you’re bleeding!” Hyunjin yelled. Before you knew it, you’d began to see black spots in your vision before everything went dark.

A little while later, you woke up in Hyunjin’s bed, the boy next to you on the floor. His face buried in his hands as he cried. You reach your hand out to touch him, causing him to jump in surprise.

“Baby, you’re awake” Hyunjin whispered, getting up and sitting on the bed, carefully not to hurt you. You smiled as you nodded weakly at him, noticing all the dried blood and cuts that covered his face. You tried sitting up but immediately winced in pain, your head really not cooperating with you.

“Stay lie down babe” Hyunjin ushered you back onto the bed.

"But Jinnie, look at your face. We need to get you cleaned up” you attempted to argue.

Hyunjin scoffed, surprising you, “stop worrying about other people for once and worry about yourself.”

You were taken aback, not expecting to see this side of him. Hyunjin immediately realised what he said, beginning to panic.

"Fuck, I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean it. It’s just - I hate to think what could have happened if we hadn’t have shown up when we did. It kills me knowing you got hurt. I could have lost you and I don’t ever want that.”

You felt tears well up in your eyes, doing your best to wipe them away, "I know, I’m sorry babe. But can you please get me the first aid kit? I need to clean your face before your cuts get infected. It kills me knowing you got hurt too, especially because of me.”

~ Han Jisung ~

[Originally posted by banghans](https://tmblr.co/ZJlx7Z2lL1eYT)

Every single day you were pushed into the lockers by the popular kids and you just hace had about enough. At first you were confused and scared as to why, then you found out it was because you were dating Han Jisung. The girls were jealous, but you didn’t understand why as they all had boyfriends themself. You used to let it slide but recently they havae been doing worse, like deliberately tripping you over, hitting and kicking you, spilling food and drinks on you and calling you names.

You come home crying everyday and it worries Jisung, for such a long time you didn’t admit to him what has been happening, but a few days ago after one of the girls boyfriends slapped and kicked you, leaving bruises on your body, you finally admitted to jisung about whats been going on. He felt terrible, mainly because you were getting hurt because of him, so he decided to send these girls boyfriends a message.

You were in the bathroom when suddenly some girls come running in to get there friend.

“Oh my gosh, come out here, Jisung is in a fight with the popular girls, boyfriends.”

With that you dropped your bags and ran out to where all the commotion was and saw jisung on the ground with another guy on top of him. You ran up to them and tried to push the guy off your boyfriend, but he was to strong, instead he pushed you harshly leaving you to fall on the ground, and that’s when more anger striked jisung. He pushed the guy off of him and started throwing punches.

“How dare you hit a girl, huh. That’s absolutely disgusting. ” Jisung throws another punch, this time a much harder one. “Stay away from my girlfriend, and tell your follower girlfriends to stay away from Y/N. Or else ill make you all regret it. ”

With that being said Jisung walked over to you and helped you up, both of you silent on you walk home. Once you got into the apartment you completely broke.

“Why did you have to get into a fight for jisung, now I look like im the weak one, they are still going to come after me. Maybe we should just break up, I can’t stand this anymore jisung, they can have you, I’m sick of feeling like the bad person. ” you sobbed into your hands, loosing your balance and falling to your knees.

Jisung runs over to you sighing. “YA! Y/N L/N. Listen to me right now. Yes you can, yiu can do this. Look how long you have been able to stay strong, don’t break on me now okay. You’ve done so well at fighting and it’s going to be over now, I got involved because i don’t want the person i love to be getting hurt physically and emotionally, okay. I love you. I got involved because i love you and I was sick of seeing you in pain. ” he whisper-yells, placing his hands on yours, removing thwm from your face. You immediately throw your head into jisungs shoulder so he cant see you crying, he quickly wraps his arms around you waist.

A few minutes later you pull away and quickly wipe your tears, looking into jisungs now red eyes too. You stand up and walk to the bathroom, leaving jisung on the floor confused. You come back with the first aid kit in your hand and jisung giggles, knowing what you are about to do. You grab Jisungs hand and drag him to the couch to get him comfortable. He winces as you put the antiseptic onto his cut and you sigh.

“You idiot. I can’t believe you got yourseld this hurt because of me.”

Jisung grabs your hand, stopping your movements and kissing you.

“I’ll do anything to protect the one I love most. ”

~ Lee Felix ~

[Originally posted by kim-woojins](https://tmblr.co/ZYcn2b2j52liw)

You had this guy at work who creeped you out and would always talk to you, but he would never know what to say, he just wanted to hear your voice and it made you uncomfortable. At first, you were just trying to be friendly but then he was getting a little out of hand, friending you on all of your social media accounts, sending you messages daily, even changing his shifts just so he could be there at the same time as you. 

You had told your boyfriend Felix about your coworker and for some reason, he found it amusing.

“You have a secret admirer Y/N” Felix snickered as he poked your side. Confused and annoyed, you dropped the subject. Were you overreacting?

After you had told Felix about it, he told you that you were being silly and not to look too much into it, so you did just that. You kept acting the same as you always did to your coworker. At times he made you a little uncomfortable, but you just brushed it off. Well, big mistake. 

You never worked night shifts, usually only mornings, but you filled in for someone who was sick as you knew that you could use the money. Your creepy coworker was also working a night shift, which he usually didn’t do. You could hear Felix’s voice in the back of your mind, reminding you that you were just overreacting.

As the night went on,you noticed that your coworker would be staring at you every time you looked up. More importantly, staring at the lower half of your body. You’re overreacting Y/N, just relax, you thought to yourself. Maybe you were just being paranoid. When you went to use the bathroom, he was outside the door. As you tried to move past him, he stopped you.

“Where are you going Y/N? ” he asked hurriedly. 

You laughed, saying that you’re just going to the bathroom while he nodded in response. You go to the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror to stare at your reflection. Why was he acting so strange? He’s not usually like this. After finishing up, you exited the bathroom to find that he was still there, only this time he smiled at you. Something told you that it wasn’t just a friendly smile either. But again, you pushed the thought to the side as you could hear Felix’s voice once again. You turned around to walk away, stopping short as he grabbed ahold of your wrist and pulled you back towards him.

“What do you think you’re doing? Let go of me” you shouted at him. However he didn’t flinch one bit. Instead, his grip only tightened as you whimpered in discomfort.

“I thought I was being obvious enough but can’t you see that I like you Y/N? I want you and I can treat you much better than that little boyfriend of yours. I’ll do whatever it takes to have you” he stated and with that, he walked away to leave you there shaking and scared. 

You quickly drove home and burst through the front door crying. Felix immediately jumping up from the couch in worry at your arrival.

“Y/N, baby. What’s going on? Talk to me” Felix cupped your cheeks and wiped away your tears, guiding you towards the couch. You both sat down as you began to explain the events that had occurred that night. 

“I’m scared Felix, I’m so fucking scared” you cried, while Felix could only hold you tighter.

The next day you had a morning shift. You really didn’t want to go in but you needed the money. When you woke up, worry filled your body when you realized that Felix wasn’t next to you. Picking up your phone, you immediately relaxed when you saw a message from Felix.

**_Morning baby, had to pop down to the shops, I’ll be home soon._ **

You laughed, knowing Felix had forgotten you had to work today. You got up to get ready and drove to work. When you arrived, you heard a commotion inside along with a familiar voice. 

Felix? you thought to yourself. 

Quickly rushing inside, you saw your coworker on the floor with your boyfriend on top of him. Felix held him down and yelled as blood poured off both of their faces. 

“You need to back the fuck away from Y/N. She has a boyfriend and you’re only making her uncomfortable. So leave her alone. Don’t talk to her, don’t approach her and definitely don’t touch her. Got it?” Felix spat.

People around just watched, not wanting to interfere. Your coworker nodded, lifting himself from the ground and running away embarrassed. Felix stood up and wiped his lip, tasting the blood before stopping when he noticed you standing there in shock as tears flowed down your face. 

"Baby I can explain” Felix said, watching you run out the door as he followed behind closely. 

You stood there in shock while Felix began to explain himself. You didn’t know how to feel. Were you embarrassed or relieved? You thought it over for a moment before deciding that you were relieved. Maybe this was finally over. 

You hugged Felix tightly, thanking him for what he did today. You stood there in each other’s arms until your boss approached the both of you. 

"Y/N, I wanted to apologize for not being aware of the situation or being able to make this a safe environment for you. I wanted you to know that he will no longer be working here. Please, I would like to give you the day off today to rest and recover but don’t worry, I’ll put it through as paid time off.”

You both smiled and bowed, thankful that you wouldn’t have to work today. As you entered your apartment, you went to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit under the sink before returning to the living room. Motioning for Felix to sit on the couch, you cleaned his busted lip and the cut on his eyebrow. Once you were done, Felix pulled you in for a hug.

"I’m sorry for not believing you earlier baby. I just thought it was a harmless crush but I couldn’t have been more wrong. From now I won’t leave your side. Got it?”

“Got it” You smiled before nuzzling your nose into Felix’s neck, leaving subtle kisses.

~ Kim Seungmin ~

[Originally posted by luvknow](https://tmblr.co/Z5G6Ua2iw2inM)

You and Seungmin had been dating in secret for about eight months now. It was hard at first, wanting to tell your friends about the boy whom your heart belonged to but you had to keep it all to yourself. 

One night you and Seungmin met up at the park to go for a walk. When you were in public, neither of you showed any signs of affection towards the other, wanting to be as careful as possible. So far, as the two of you walked side by side along the path, the night had gone well. Though you felt as if you were being watched. You had this unshakable feeling that someone was following you. You turned around just as a flash blinded you. Beginning to panic, you suggested to Seungmin that the two of you should part ways and head home.

Throughout the night, the both of you were texting about what happened and agreed to not see each other for some time, wanting to avoid further incidents like the one tonight. In the morning, you were awoken by your alarm as you checked your phone, scrolling through twitter to see a new head line. 

Stray Kids member, Kim Seungmin, spotted with a women roughly around the same age

You scrolled through and saw pictures of you and seungmin together and you couldn’t help but feel bad, but what made it even worse was what you saw next. There were pictures of you by yourself, at work and in your room. The idea of all this making you sick to your stomach. Were they really going this far to release information about the two of you?

Just as you were about to call Seungmin, his name appeared on your phone, signaling that he was calling you. Pressing accept on the call, you remained silent as you waited for your boyfriend to speak first.

“Y/N, sweetheart, are you okay? What’s going on?” Seungmin asked in a panic. You didn’t know what to do. You knew that this was technically you fault, for going out into the public so carelessly like that. You’d both tried so hard to keep anything like this from happening. The last thing the group needed was a dating scandal.

"Seungmin I’m so sorry. This is my fault. We shouldn’t have met up the other night. This is exactly what they wanted, evidence. Minnie I’m so sorry” you sobbed to the boy.

“Sweetheart, don’t apologize! None of this is your fault, okay? I’ll sort something out” Seungmin said softly.

A couple hours later… 

You began to hear distant shouting from outside your window. You peeked through but only saw people running towards something a little further down the street. Curiosity got the best of you as you walked outside your apartment to see a group of people crowded around something. When you heard your name being yelled, you pushed towards the front of the crowd and gasped at the sight in front of you. There, in the middle of the crowd, stood your boyfriend and another guy fighting. You went to interfere but stopped in your tracks once you heard Seungmin speak. 

“It’s already bad enough that you take pictures of us together in our personal time, but how dare you take pictures of y/n individually! In her own property for heaven’s sake you perv! You better delete everything you’ve got or I’ll be doing it for you” Seungmin shouted. If he got any angrier, you swore steam would begin to come out of his ears.

By this stage, they’re still shouting at one another as they continued to throw punches. You’ve had enough, deciding to step in to pull them apart, quickly grabbing the camera that had fallen to the ground. Both of the boys stopped and looked at you. The paparazzi guy moving closer to grab the camera from your hands before Seungmin pushed him away. You looked at both of them before smashing the camera to the ground, pieces flying in different directions. 

The guy once again stepped closer to you but now it was your time to react. Your fist connecting with his nose. The man’s hand flew to his face as blood began to flow down.

“How dare you take photos of me in my own home! Fuck you, you disgusting bastard” you yelled. 

“I’m going to report the both of you for assault!” he shouted in anger.

You and Seungmin scoff, looking at one another before you spoke, "Yeah? Do it then. We’ll just report you for stalking and for taking photos of us” you retorted. The man walked away and eventually, so did the crowd of people who’d gathered around the scene. A couple of bystanders made sure to check on the both of you to make sure you were okay.

Seungmin wrapped his arms around your waist, you immediately relaxing in his touch, not noticing that your body had been shaking. Finally feeling safe in his arms. It took you a few moments to realize that Seungmin wasn’t wearing anything to hide his appearance. You quickly pulled him inside your apartment to clean the blood off of his knuckles and a little bit on his face. Seungmin couldn’t help but smile at how brave you were, despite the situation.

“You know, at least this way we don’t have to hide it anymore” Seungmin stated, watching as you smiled in response.

“Finally, but this wasn’t the way I wanted to release our relationship Minnie. Now we have to talk to JYP” you sighed. 

Seungmin tensed up at the mention of his boss, before nodding and pulling you into a hug, “no matter what happens, I won’t leave you sweetheart.”

~ Yang Jeongin~

[Originally posted by spookybins](https://tmblr.co/ZqJgFc2jHZTH3)

"I think I might have feelings for you” you whispered. You’ve had a crush on Jeongin for a while and decided to keep it to yourself as you knew what the outcome would be, but it was killing you to keep it all bottled up inside. So why did you even bother admitting your feelings now, after all this time. In your dream it had ended well, so why did you think that reality would be the same. It was just a dream after all. You both just stared at one another until you couldn’t take it anymore and went to walk away. Jeongin quickly reacted by grabbing a hold of your wrist. 

“Y/N, I’m sorry but I’m kind of seeing someone right now. I don’t want you to wait because I don’t know how this is going to go” Jeongin admitted while you just put on a brave smile, taking his hand off your wrist and walking away, trying your hardest not to cry. 

You walked to your locker to grab the books that you needed for your homework when a group of guys and their girlfriends came up to you. One of the girls knocking the books out of your hands.

“You’re pathetic, you know that right?” one of the boys stated before continuing, "I mean look at you. You have no chance.” The words hit you like a ton of bricks. You already had low self esteem and you were very insecure about yourself. When people pinpointed your insecurities, it only made you feel worse about yourself. All that was running through your mind right now was how much of an idiot you were, how you should be embarrassed of yourself when you knew what the outcome would be. 

You were brought back to reality when you felt your shoulder being shoved. Looking up, you see the same guy and his girlfriend standing directly in front of you. 

“You’re a nobody, I mean, just look at you. You’re ugly and you’re fat. No one is ever going to love you” the girl laughed in your face. There is it again, your insecurities. But maybe she was right, no one would ever love someone like you.

You feel the tears tickle down your cheeks as you quickly wiped them away, trying to be strong. Fate wasn’t on your side today it seemed. At this point, you bend down to pick up your books but instead, they were kicked away as the girl stomped on your hands. You wince in pain, bringing your hands to your chest as you lose your balance and fall to the floor. 

“What don’t you understand bitch. Just leave and never come back, okay? No one wants you here.”

Before you could even speak, you felt someone lift you from the ground. Looking up, you see Jeongin holding on to your arms, immediately pushing him away. You can see the hurt in his eyes from your actions. Little did you know, he actually witnessed the whole thing.

“Hey back off. Leave Y/N alone. Why are you getting involved with something that has nothing to do with any of you?” Jeongin growled in anger at the group. You had never seen this side of him before and you had to admit that it frightened you slightly.

The boys scoffed and pushed Jeongin against the lockers, “We were just teaching Y/N here about where she belongs and it’s not here. You made that very clear when you rejected her. Like I said before, no one will ever love her.”

Out of nowhere, Jeongin threw a punch at one of the guys. You fell to the floor in shock, unable to comprehend what was actually happening. Why was he protecting you when he just rejected you?

A few punches were thrown here and there before they froze. A teacher came running down the hall, yelling at them to break apart. The guy got sent to the principal’s office with the girls while you took Jeongin to the nurse’s office. When you arrived there, the nurse happened to be out, so you took it upon yourself to clean his wounds. It was the least you could do, considering he’d gotten them because of you. You sat down next to Jeongin, doing your best to ignore the awkward situation.

After a few winces and sighs, you stood from your spot to wash your hands. Just as you were about to leave the room, Jeongin grabbed ahold of your wrist once again, pulling you closer than you were used to. 

"I’m sorry YN that, at the moment, my feelings aren’t mutual. I just want you to know that I really admire you and I still want to stay friends. I don’t want to lose you because of this. You never know, maybe one day in the future I’ll be able to reciprocate your feelings.”


	2. Accidentally Pushing S/O In a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Angst, Fluff
> 
> Word count: 15k
> 
> Warnings: alcohol, swearing, mild violence
> 
> ~ collab ~

**~ Bang Chan ~**

[Originally posted by stray-anpanman](https://tmblr.co/ZrWTvt2lXn6WB)

It was the sixth night in a row that Chan hadn’t come home, opting to sleep at the studio so he could get as much done as he could, that is if he even went to sleep. You were more than just worried about the boy. He had a bad habit of pulling stunts like this, forgetting to take care of himself. He always ignored yours and the boys’ help. “I’m fine” he’d say or “I’ll eat after I finish this” but he never did. **  
**

You could tell how much it was affecting him, even more so recently in the little time that you had seen him. His cheeks had begun to grow thinner as his skin became paler than it was before. The bags under his eyes were impossible to cover, no matter how much he’d tried. He ignored everyone’s pleas for him to take a break, even for just a short moment. The boys had given up after the fourth day but you refused. You missed him. You wanted to hold him and for him to hold you. You were tired of falling asleep alone in your shared apartment. Enough was enough and you were going to get Chan to see that.

Gathering your things, you got in your car and drove to the studio, ready to have some words with your boyfriend at two in the morning. Thankfully the studio was just around the block as you both had chosen an apartment close by. After getting through JYP’s security, you made your way up to Chan’s studio, punching in the code to enter the room. Opening the door, you saw Chan slumped over his desk still working. He hadn’t heard you enter as a pair of earphones were draped over his ears, blocking out everything else while he listened to whatever track he’d been working on. For a moment, you stood behind him, waiting to see if he’d notice you but after ten minutes, he’d yet to move. Finally having enough, you approached him, tapping him on the shoulder to grab his attention.

Not expecting someone else to be in the room, your action had caused him to jump slightly in his chair as he quickly turned to look at you. Once he realized that it was just you, he relaxed as he uncovered one of his ears so he could hear you.

“Oh hey baby” Chan muttered as he turned his back to you to resume his work.

“Don’t ‘baby’ me. What the hell are you doing?” You were upset and you made than known real quick.

“I’m working. What’s it look like I’m doing?” He replied.

“Overworking yourself obviously” you stated.

“Relax, I’m fine y/n.”

“Chan you haven’t slept or eaten in days. You’re neglecting yourself again.”

“No I’m not.”

You really wanted to choke some sense into the boy. He was so damn stubborn. You grabbed ahold of his chair to turn him to you.

“Yes you are. I can see how tired you are and how much weight you’ve lost within just a few days. You need rest.”

Chan sighed in response before turning back to the desk, ignoring everything you just said. This only seemed to anger you more. He really didn’t care about himself and you weren’t going to allow that. You grabbed his chair once more, determined to have him listen to you.

“You need to start caring about yourself once in a while before–”

“Will you just drop it?” Chan yelled at you, turning in his chair so fast that he’d managed to bump into you, sending you flying into the table beside you. You attempted to stop your fall but only managed to hit your elbow in the process, making you wince in pain as you grabbed the now sore area. 

The moment you looked up, you caught your boyfriend’s guilty eyes on you as he began to apologize and move closer to you.

“Baby I’m so sorry. I didn’t–” Chan had reached his hands out to grab you but you reacted quicker. Quite harshly, you threw his hands off you as you stood, glaring at him in the process.

“Maybe if you opened your fucking eyes, you’d see that I care about you and only want you to take care of yourself Chris” you retorted. Brushing your clothes as you left the studio, slamming the door behind you. Chan just remained in the same spot as he watched your retreating body. He knew he really fucked up this time after hearing you say his english name. 

After leaving the studio, you made your way back to yours and Chan’s apartment. The moment you’d walked through the door, you headed straight for your bedroom, wanting to be asleep like you should’ve been four hours ago but instead you’d been waiting up for your boyfriend. Regardless of being upset with Chan, you still put on one of his shirts to sleep in as they were your favorites. Crawling into bed, you winced when you bumped your bruised elbow then you turned your phone off that had been blowing up and pulled the pillow close as tears began to fall from your eyes. You just wanted the boy to see how worried you were and how much you missed him. Your crying had yet to cease as twenty minutes passed. You didn’t hear as Chan entered the bedroom, stopping in the doorway once he heard your sniffles. His heart broke at the sight in front of him. There you were, clutching his pillow to you, as you cried alone.

He slowly approached you, careful not to scare you as he spoke softly.

“Baby?” No response. “Baby I’m sorry. Please talk to me.” Chan begged as you continued to cry.

“Why should I?”

“Because I love you and I’m sorry.” This made you sit up in bed and glare at him.

“Do you though? Because it sure doesn’t seem like it” you snapped.

“Yes I do. I love you so so much. I’m sorry I haven’t been home when I should be spending time with you. I’ve been a shit boyfriend and I regret it so much. I let my work consume me again and I took out my frustration on you causing you to get hurt in the process. I never want to hurt you and I did exactly that. You deserve better than that. You deserve better than me.” Chan moved to sit in front of you on the bed.

“Chan, there is nothing in this world that is better than you. That’s what I’ve been trying to get you to realize. All I want is for you to take care of yourself. I’m worried sick about you and I’m tired of falling asleep alone in OUR apartment.”

“But y/n I hurt you” he looked at you with guilt-filled eyes. You sighed and grabbed his hand.

“Chan, I’d take a thousand bruised elbows if it meant you’d take care of yourself.” Your comment caused a tear to slip from his eyes.

“I don’t deserve you.” Chan looked down, feeling ashamed of himself. You lifted your hand, placing it on his cheek to get him to look back at you.

“Yes you do” you replied, dropping your hand from his cheek before continuing, “I’ll forgive you on one condition.” Chan immediately nodded, waiting for whatever it was that you would say.

“Promise me you’ll stop overworking yourself. Take a break. Get some rest and eat. You’re exhausted. I miss you Chan.” More tears slipped from your eyes as Chan scooted closer to you to pull you into his embrace, placing a soft kiss to the top of your head.

“I promise y/n. I’ll take some time off and spend it with you. I’ll be the boyfriend that you deserve.”

**~ Kim Woojin ~**

[Originally posted by baejacob](https://tmblr.co/ZLI0Ld2RG6UWa)

It was decided by one of the boys to go out clubbing with each other as well as with their partners. Luckily for you, you had been dating Woojin for over a year now, the best year you could have possibly asked for. Yours and Woojin’s relationship wasn’t like most. It was somewhat special, despite being together for just over a year, the two of you hadn’t taken the next step by sharing such an intimate moment yet. Yes, you both had done some other things, but had never gone all the way. You were always too scared and that was due to your previous relationship, which happened to be a very abusive one. Thankfully Woojin, who was your best friend at the time, helped you out of it. Woojin spent nearly every day coming over to your house after you left your ex to check on you as your mental health wasn’t in the best place and you needed the support as he was all that you needed. One thing you loved about Woojin is how protective he was of you, especially after what had occurred with your ex. **  
**

You were getting ready with the rest of the members’ girlfriends as you were all pretty close with one another. The boys and their girlfriends were like one big family as you helped each other whenever anyone was going through something difficult. You weren’t really one for parties, but you wanted to go out with everyone and enjoy yourself for once. You weren’t in anything too revealing, just some tight black jeans and a crop top with a mesh top over that. Woojin absolutely adored your outfit, making sure to compliment you every time he got the chance to. You were all on the dance floor having fun until a few of the boys got thirsty and wanted some drinks. Woojin whispered something into your ear before placing a gentle kiss there and telling you he would be right back. You and the girls continued to dance the night away while waiting for your drinks. As you looked up to see if the boys needed a hand, you saw someone else instead. Someone you wished you would never see again. Why was he here? You thought to yourself. You moved cities to get away from him. Why did he have to be here right now, out of all places. You stopped your movements as your heart rate increased rapidly. You grabbed a hold of Chan’s girlfriend’s arm and told her you needed to step outside for some air without giving her a reason why. She just nodded in response, telling you that she would let Woojin know.

You thanked her and walked outside. It was getting too hard to breathe. You couldn’t help but think that maybe you were just hallucinating because why would he be there? He had no reason to be, right? You didn’t realise how far you’d walked until you were at the corner of the street and someone was calling your name. You wiped your tears that you didn’t realize had fallen and turned around expecting to see Woojin, but instead your eyes met with the one person who you’d wished you’d ever see again.

“Y/N?” your ex asked, “ I didn’t expect to see you here. Must be fate.”

“Fate my ass.” you retorted. Your comment seemed to piss him off as he took a step closer to you, making you immediately take a step back.

“Still scared are we Y/N?” He took another step. “I thought you enjoyed what we had, well that was until that stupid guy got involved.”

“He’s not stupid” was all you managed to get out, watching as he continued to get closer. You wanted to get as far away as possible, moving backwards until you hit something hard. Your back pressed against the cold brick wall. 

“Look at this, it’s just like old times kitten. I missed this.”

Meanwhile inside the club, the boys returned with the drinks, Woojin confused when he didn’t spot you with the others. 

“She went outside” Chan’s girlfriend yelled over the loud music. “She said she needed a breather.”

Woojin furrowed his brows. It wasn’t like you to wander off alone, especially in a crowded place like this.

“Was she acting strange?” Woojin asked Chan’s girlfriend.

“She didn’t say anything, but when we were dancing, she suddenly just stopped. It looked as if she saw someone she knew. She left immediately after” she explained, which left Woojin to think of the worst case scenario, your ex. Woojin was lost in thought until Chan gripped onto his shoulder and asked a question.

“Woo, I know this sounds crazy, but you don’t think that it was her ex do you? It just doesn’t seem like Y/N to get up and leave without you” Chan worriedly asked, which only left Woojin to believe that what he was thinking was right.

“Chan, can you help me look for Y/N outside? Just in case” Woojin asked and Chan nodded almost instantly. Chan was like a brother to you so he tended to be protective of you as well. They explained to the others what they were doing and to all come out if they weren’t back in fifteen minutes as everyone agreed. 

Chan and Woojin exited the club, unable to find you anywhere. Woojin began to grow panicked until he heard a woman’s scream from down the street. It nearly went unnoticed as the clubs music was blaring, but he knew that voice. Woojin took off down the street towards you as Chan followed quickly behind.

Your whole body was shaking. You couldn’t breathe yet you were too scared to push your ex away. What if he tried to repeat the past? You had your eyes scrunched shut, praying that it would end soon. Before you knew it, your prayers were soon answered as you felt your ex’s body being pushed away from you accompanied by a distinct cracking sound. Your legs gave in, as you proceeded to collapse to the ground, but a pair of arms were quick to wrap around you as you flinched.

“Y/N it’s okay. It’s just me, Chan. You’re safe now.” You sighed in relief, relaxing your body in Chan’s protective arms, part of you wishing they were Woojin’s instead. You came to your senses after hearing a series or groans and grunts, looking up you see Woojin practically on top of your ex, throwing punches at him left and right.

“WOOJIN STOP!” you managed to yell out, trying to escape Chan’s arms as he tightened his grip on you.

Woojin grabbed a hold of your ex’s collar and pulled him up to his feet, where they both start throwing punches. This time you made your way over to him, trying to pull him away and yelling at him to stop, but it didn’t work. That’s when you stood to the side of Woojin and gripped onto his arm to pull it, but instead he yanked his arm away, a little too harshly. You landed on the floor with a thump. Your elbows and hands grazed, as well as your wrist that was more than likely sprained. You squealed at the impact, which stopped Woojin’s movements as he turned around and saw you on the ground with tears welled up in your eyes. Suddenly Woojin was sent to the floor, next to you after he’d been punched. You winced in pain as you made your way closer to Woojin, stopping when you heard a chuckle. Your ex had come closer to you as he attempted to pick you up but stopping short when he went flying to the floor. The both of you thinking it was Chan, but found the boy on the ground as well. You both looked up and saw that Chan’s girlfriend was the one who knocked your ex down causing you all to laugh in response. Your ex went to speak up as he lifted himself from the ground but you were quick to react with a kick to his stomach.

“Get the fuck out of my life and never come near me or my family again. Got it asshole? Fuck off” you spat, surprised with yourself. He quickly stands and scoffed at all of you before walking away. The feeling of relief washed over you and you fell to the ground. This time Woojin caught you in his arms as you sighed in content, forgetting the events that had occurred moments before. But just because you forgot, doesn’t mean that Woojin forgot. He helped you sit up straight and made you face him, the rest of the group leaving you guys to talk while they called for a taxi.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry love, especially for pushing you. Look at your arms, they’re bleeding and fuck, look at your wrist, it’s already swollen and brusied. It’s all my fault, I’m such a shitty boyfriend. I’m so fucking sorry. I hurt you just like your ex did” Woojin rambled while looking at the ground, too ashamed to look at you.

You looked up at Woojin in shock, placing your hand on his jaw to tilt his head up, before placing a passionate kiss on his lips leaving him shocked.

“Don’t say that Woo, you are nothing like him okay? He hurt me, constantly, on a daily basis. You would never. All you do is love and protect me, something I’ve never felt before and don’t mention tonight, it was an accident. You thought it was Chan, you had no idea that it was me. I know you’d never hurt me” you whispered while caressing your thumbs over his cheeks.

“What did I do to deserve someone so beautiful and amazing like you Y/N?” You just laughed in response before kissing his forehead and booping his nose. Staring at one another, both of your eyes glazed over with love and affection as he pulled you into a kiss before being disrupted by the boys as they cooed at the two of you while Chan announced that the taxi had arrived. You both stopped your actions, you leaning into his shoulder as you laughed. Woojin pulled away from you to stand before lending you a hand, helping you from the ground.

“Let’s get you home and clean those cuts before they get infected” Woojin declared, making you nod in response before walking hand in hand to the taxi while whispering how much you adored one another.

**~ Lee Minho ~**

[Originally posted by luvknow](https://tmblr.co/Z5G6Ua2ghZThM)

The boys had been on tour for the past month in America and while you were more than happy that he was chasing his dreams, you missed them like crazy, especially your boyfriend Minho. You and Minho had started dating in secret during his trainee years and stayed together ever since despite the hardships that you faced along the way. The both of you thought it was about time to reveal your relationship right before the tour which, thankfully, went better than expected. 

After a long month, the boys finally returned to Korea earlier in the week. Unfortunately for you, there was no time to see him until the weekend as you had a job to attend to. Considering it’d been a while since you’d seen him, you dressed yourself up a little nicer than usual and made your way over to the dorms. Originally, it was meant to just be you and Minho, as Minho had told you the boys were going out, yet when you got to the dorms, that wasn’t the case. The boys ended up cancelling their plans as they wanted to stay home. Of course they asked you if it was okay for them to stay while you two had your ‘date’. How could you say no to them? They were practically family to you.

It was decided by Jeongin to watch a movie together, which you happily agreed to. On the other hand, Minho had rolled his eyes, obviously just wanting to spend time with you. You hit his shoulder, annoyed with his attitude and turned back to talk to Jisung, Minho only grew more annoyed as he rose from his seat, offering to make popcorn for the others. Throughout the evening, Jisung kept making comments, which caught not only your attention but also your boyfriend’s. It was just small comments like “You look pretty today Y/N”, “Did you change your hair? It looks so good”, “ You should hang out with us more often”. You didn’t think much of it as he was like a little brother to you and you knew he was just trying to be nice. However, when your eyes locked with Minho’s, he just rolled them in annoyance before stopping his actions in the kitchen.

“Watch the movie without me. I’m going to my room” he said before storming out of the lounge, leaving the boys and yourself confused.

“I’ve got it” you said, sending the boys a reassuring smile as you made your way down the hall. Before Minho had a chance to enter his room, you stopped in front of him and grabbed his wrist.

“Baby what’s wrong? Why are you going to your room?” you asked softly, not wanting to upset him any further than he already was.

“Are you really that oblivious Y/N? Why did you have to come dressed like that huh? The boys couldn’t keep their eyes off you! Jisung was even fucking flirting with you, in front of me, and you didn’t do anything about it!!. You LET him flirt with you! So don’t ‘baby what’s wrong’ me Y/N” Minho sneered loud enough for the others to hear as he yanked his hand away. You were taken aback. There was nothing wrong with your outfit. You were in a denim skirt and cropped tee, which you picked specifically for your boyfriend. Was he seriously blaming you?

“Minho, calm down. He wasn’t flirting with me, he was just being friendly like he always is Min, nothing more..” you whispered as you grabbed a hold of his wrist again.

“You are absolutely pathetic Y/N. How can you say he wasn’t flirting with you when I watched it all happen. I want you to leave. I need time to think about this relationship” Minho quieted down towards the end, pulling his wrist away from your grasp, moving to walk around you but you didn’t move.

“Minho, just wait please” you pleaded as you grabbed ahold of his hand, but instead he pulled his hand away and roughly pushed past you. His actions had caused you to hit your shoulder and head against the wall as you fell to the floor, erupting a loud bang throughout the hall. Minho anxiously stopped in his tracks, hoping that what he just heard was only in his imagination. Unfortunately for him and you, that wasn’t the case.

Minho turned around and saw your body against the wall, your head in your hands as you leaned against your knees. He made his way over to you, bending down to your level as he placed a hand on your shoulder. You immediately winced in response to his touch, leaving Minho yearning to pull you into his embrace. You quickly rejected him by pushing his hands away, watching as he fell to his bottom in shock.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” you cried out before getting up and wincing from the pain in your shoulder. Realizing how dizzy you’d become, you leaned against the wall before losing your balance and falling into a pair of arms. Assuming they belonged to your boyfriend, you let the dizziness take over you as everything turned black. 

After a while, you finally opened your eyes, blinking rapidly due to the brightness of the room. You weren’t sure how much time went by while you were out as you closed your tired eyes once more.

“You’re awake” you heard a voice say. Knowing that voice didn’t belong to your boyfriend, you opened your eyes and saw Woojin sitting on a chair next to the bed. You nodded in response, kind of annoyed that Minho wasn’t there.

“Where’s Minho?” you asked groggily, gripping onto your pounding head. 

Before Woojin could even answer, Minho walked through the bedroom after hearing voices, assuming you had woken up. Woojin smiled at you before standing and exiting the room to allow you some privacy with your boyfriend. Minho walked closer to the bed, sitting on the edge as you watched his movements. The moment he looked at you, you quickly turned your head to face the window, making it known that you were upset with him. 

“Sweetheart” he sighed.

“Sweetheart please.”

Still no response. Instead you flinched as he tried placing his hand on your jaw, getting you to look at him.

“Sweetheart, I would never deliberately hurt you. Before was an accident, I didn’t mean to push you. I was just annoyed and I let it get the best of me and I know that’s no excuse for my actions. The love of my life got hurt and even passed out all because I’m an idiot with a bad temper. I’m so fucking sorry Y/N. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but please believe me when I say that I never want to see you hurt, especially because of me.”

Unable to form words, a tear slipped down your cheek as you sniffled, which didn’t go unnoticed by Minho. He carefully placed his hand on your cheek, using his thumb to gently wipe away the stray tear that had fallen. At first, you really wanted to pull away and yell at him, but instead you leaned into his touch and allowed for your breathing to return to normal. You lifted your head, finally noticing that Minho’s eyes were puffy and red and from the looks of it, he must have been crying long before he entered the room. Placing your hand over his cheek, you leaned in to place a delicate kiss to his nose.

“I’m sorry if I overreacted Min, I–” you were cut off by Minho who placed a kiss on your lips.

“Don’t apologize for something that wasn’t your fault. You didn’t overreact at all love. I would’ve reacted the same if I was in your position. Can we please just forget about this?” Minho begged.

You nodded in response, “I know you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose. I guess I was just shocked, but I trust you enough to control your temper from now on. Please baby, I don’t want to be scared of you. I just want to love you without having to worry about this kind of stuff.”

Minho just smiled as he kissed you again. This time being a little more rough and needy compared to the last kiss. As much as you loved moments like these with Minho, right now you didn’t want this, overwhelmed with everything that had occurred earlier. Considering you were still overcoming this situation, your head was pounding and your shoulder was aching. Therefore you pulled away and rested your head on his shoulder and placed your hand on his chest, signaling to stop, which he obliged.

“Let’s just lay here for a while” you suggested while Minho willingly agreed, laying down on his back and pulling you into his chest.

“I love you so much Y/N, I promise to never let something like this happen again.”

“Promise?” you question.

“Promise” Minho responded.

**~ Seo Changbin ~**

[Originally posted by ultscb](https://tmblr.co/ZDyqsX2fGeC1m)

Comeback season was always a stressful time for the boys. Chan was typically the who one who’d stay endless hours in the studio, but lately the leader had been rubbing off on Changbin as the boy had begun to do the same. The only difference was that at least Changbin would come home to sleep, even if it was for three or four hours until he got up the next day and went right back to the studio before you’d even wake up. You didn’t want to bother your boyfriend, knowing he was already stressed out enough with the new album release approaching. The least you could do was keep your own problems to yourself rathering than making his worse. 

You’d lost count on how many days it had been since you’d last seen your boyfriend. Constantly going to sleep alone and waking up the same way. Your shared apartment started to feel much to big for you with your boyfriend always away. In the beginning, you’d message him throughout the day, telling him how proud you were of him for working so hard and to remember to eat his meals. You made sure to tell him you loved him each day and not to overwork himself. At first, he’d reply, saying thank you or that he would make sure to eat. He used to tell you how late he’d be in the studio and if you should wait up for him. But as the comeback neared closer, the shorter his texts had become, until one day, his replies had become nonexistent.

You tried not to look too much into it at first as you reminded yourself that he was just busy with the album. Of course, after the third day of being left on read, you’d begun to ease up on your own messages, only sending him one or two a day. Still no response. You were curious if he’d even notice your lack of messages. Regardless, if he had noticed, he made no move to question it as he continued to ignore you.

It was currently Friday as you’d been relaxing at home since you’d gotten off from work. More specifically, it was the last Friday of the month which meant it was yours and Changbin’s monthly movie night. You guys hadn’t missed your tradition in over three years, with the exception of him touring, as you’d been friends before you’d started dating over a year ago. You messaged Changbin several hours ago to let him know you’d ordered pizza for your movie night before coming home to shower, throwing on one of his shirts and a pair of shorts. Movie night typically would begin at ‘9:00pm’ which gave the both of you time to get home from work. It was never a problem before so you hadn’t expected tonight to be any different, regardless of not hearing from your boyfriend in the past week.

The pizza had arrived at exactly ‘8:45pm’, just in time for Changbin to arrive home as you waited for him on the couch. Except that wasn’t the case. As more time passed, the longer you’d been waiting for your boyfriend to arrive home. The pizza had already grown cold as you’d decided just to have the movie night alone. It didn’t feel the same without Changbin there as your mood had dampened. Once again, it would be another night of falling asleep alone.

Crawling into bed around midnight, you quickly fell asleep, the feeling of loneliness familiar to you. It wasn’t until several hours later, approximately around three am, when you’d jolted awake after hearing a loud crash come from down the hall. Darting out of bed and running towards the disturbance, you were met with your boyfriend stumbling through the front door, picking up a lamp that he’d knocked over.

“Binnie?” At the sound of your voice, Changbin visibly grimaced as he made eye contact with you. Right away, you noticed how bloodshot his eyes were and that’s when it hit you. He absolutely reeked of alcohol as he moved further into the apartment.

“Where the hell have you been? It’s three in the morning and you smell like alcohol!” you shouted in anger. Changbin just rolled his eyes as he moved to walk past you to your bedroom.

“Stop ignoring me!” You were livid at this point, reaching out to grab his hand in an attempt to stop him any further. But with back still towards you, he harshly ripped your hands off him, continuing down the hall, not once turning back to see what he’d done. His actions had caused you to stumble backwards, sending you into the nearest door. You fell to the ground, holding your back in pain as you watched his body retreat to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. There’s no way in hell you be following him after the stunt he pulled.

Wincing as you stood from the ground, you grabbed a blanket before spreading out across the couch, draping the blanket over your body. You knew you’d be sore the next day but you’d deal with that the next day when Changbin was gone for work. A few moments later, you’d drifted off to sleep as exhaustion took over your body.

What you didn’t know was that the next day, Changbin wouldn’t be going into work as he’d been forced to take the day off. He’d woken up that morning with a massive headache, probably due to the amount of alcohol he’d consumed with the boys last night as they’d gone out to relieve some stress. He knew he’d been ignoring you but he hadn’t meant to take it as far as he had. He was beyond overwhelmed with stress and doubt over this album that was supposed to be released in less than a month. He tried keeping those feelings hidden from you, by ignoring you, so that you wouldn’t worry so much about him. Granted, he knew you did that anyway, which only made him feel worse about the situation. 

As if it couldn’t get any worse, when he’d woken up this morning to find your side of the bed empty, he knew something was wrong. He didn’t remember much of last night’s events, only Woojin dropping him off at the apartment and him falling asleep in the bed. He made his way to the kitchen to find something in order to relieve the pounding in his head but something caught his attention on the way, making his heart drop in his stomach.

There you were, lying flat on your stomach as you slept alone. But what he had noticed was that your shirt, or technically his shirt, had risen high enough to reveal the considerably large bruise that covered your back. At first, he was confused but then the memories began flooding in. He’d remembered the way you yelled at him, how you tried to grab his arm to stop him, and how he snatched his arm away. He didn’t see it happen but there was no way he hadn’t heard the way you hit the door, wincing as you collapsed to the floor. Guilt flooded him as slowly moved closer to you, headache long forgotten. Standing next to your body on the couch, he dropped to his knees. Careful not to disrupt your sleep, he reached a hand out and placed it gently across your cheek, admiring your sleeping form. It was no doubt that he’d missed you and he felt like a shit boyfriend for what he’d done the past week. He dropped his gaze as a few tears dropped from his eyes. He didn’t take notice of your eyes drifting open as he silently cried.

“Why are you crying?” you asked him softly. His eyes immediately shot up to yours.

“Omg Y/N I’m so sorry” he rambled apologetically.

“What are you talking about?” you replied groggily, having just awoken and definitely not expecting to see your boyfriend.

“For ignoring you. For being the absolute worst boyfriend. For your back.” His last comment made you furrow your brows.

“My back?” you questioned.

“Your back is bruised, pretty badly actually. I’m so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you in any way” he looked down with guilt-filled eyes. You knew you’d be sore, but bruised? Without giving him a response, you moved from the couch to walk to your bathroom, wincing from the pain, curious to see just how bad it had become. Turning your back to the mirror, you lifted your shirt, immediately gasping in shock. He really wasn’t exaggerating. The bruise had covered almost half of your back. Moving your gaze back up, you locked eyes with Changbin. 

“Y/N I’m so sorry. I know I don’t deserve it but please forgive me” he begged.

“What you did wasn’t okay so I can’t forgive you” you started, watching as Changbin’s eyes began to glaze over, before continuing, “but I will accept your apology if you promise me to never do that again because next time I won’t accept any apologies.”

“I promise. I swear it’ll never happen again. I’ll never forgive myself for hurting you.”

“Yeah it hurts but it’ll heal. Honestly that not what I’m most upset about it.”

“I shouldn’t have ignored you. It was stupid of me to do that–” You immediately interrupted him.

“Yeah it was very stupid of you but I’m more mad at the fact that you skipped our traditional movie night” You huffed in anger. At this, Changbin’s eyes went wide in realization. No wonder you were so pissed.

“I’ll make it up to you I swear.”

His comment made you laugh. “You’re damn right you’re gonna make it up to me. You owe me some quality time Bin.” Changbin laughed at your change of tone before whipping his phone out to let Chan know that he was taking the next few days off to spend with you. After turning his phone off, he turned back to you, grinning at him as he pulled you into his embrace.

“Then I believe I owe you a movie day first.”

**~ Hwang Hyunjin ~**

You’ve always thought that you were never good enough for Hyunjin. Always questioning yourself. Am I pretty enough? I’m too fat. They’re gorgeous. Why is Hyunjin dating me? They don’t even need makeup to look beautiful. These ridiculous thoughts constantly ran through your head, always putting you down. At first, Hyunjin was confused why you always acted the way that you did until you finally admitted to him that you were being insecure, hating when people, who didn’t even know you, would judge you. Hyunjin was very understanding, making sure you knew how beautiful you were in whatever you would wear and that you were comfortable with being in public. It’d been a good while since the last time you felt so low about yourself, that being thanks to Hyunjin for making you feel so loved. The moment you turned on the tv, your streak went down the drain. Alone in your apartment, you watched your boyfriend mc-ing with ITZY’s Yeji. She was absolutely stunning, not a single flaw in sight. You’d met her once before, the sweetest girl you’d ever met which only made you more envious. Why couldn’t you be someone like her? You thought to yourself. There is was again, comparing yourself to someone you’d never be, hating every little thing about yourself. Feeling so little and insecure, you saw the way Hyunjin looked at her. They would be perfect together, you thought sadly. **  
**

For the rest of the night, you continued to belittle yourself, feeling like complete shit. Your depression was beginning to kick in as you sat frozen on the couch and cried. Watching the segment on repeat, you hadn’t realized the front door open as a tired, yet frustrated Hyunjin walked through. Hearing him drop his things to the floor, you quickly wiped away any tears that had fallen, putting on an act to hide any previous pain. Hyunjin knew you like the back of his hand, able to see right through you yet, he didn’t say anything straight away.

“Hey baby” you said happily, “How was mc-ing?”

Hyunjin tiredly gazed up at you and smiled before telling you about the different parts of the segment. The more he talked, the more you continued thinking about how Hyunjin and Yeji should be together. I mean, they already worked at the same company and did events like this together. He sees her more than he does you so why not? A few minutes went by, when a hand flashed in front of your face, snapping you out of your thoughts.

“Baby, are you alright?” Hyunjin asked and you nodded in response, keeping up your act, but Hyunjin wasn’t stupid.

“Don’t lie to me Y/N. We’ve been together for how long now? I’m pretty sure I can read you at this point” Hyunjin stated, making you gulp nervously.

“N-nothing is wrong Jinnie, r-really” you stuttered, your act beginning to slip.

“Stop pushing me away.Tell me what the problem is.”

What little bit of sanity you had, slipped from your grasp as you finally broke. Collapsing to your knees, Hyunjin immediately dropped next to you, pulling you into his embrace.

  
“Why me Hyunjin? Why are you with me? I mean look at me, I’m nothing special. I’m not worth your time” you cried, trying to regain the courage to continue. “I’m fat and ugly. There’s nothing good about me. There are so many more beautiful girls who would look so much better with you, especially Yeji. You two would make so much more sense than you and I. She’s sweet, beautiful, talented, and funny. I’m none of those things. So why Hyunjin? Why are you with me instead of someone like her?”

Hyunjin scoffed at your words, watching you fall apart in his arms. He knew how insecure you were, yet he thought, after the numerous conversations you’d had on the topic, that it would have finally eased your insecurities. Oh how wrong he was. You wanted him to comfort you, but his response was a total opposite from what you expected.

“Are we really back on this again?” Hyunjin spat out, rolling his eyes as he pushed himself away from you.

You were still situated on the floor, frozen in shock from Hyunjin’s words.

“W-what?” you stuttered.

“For fuck sakes Y/N, how many times have I told you to not think of yourself like this? I thought we were over this by now. I’m so sick of you bringing it up all the time! You know how much I love you and everything about you, yet by you bringing this up at random times is really starting to question our relationship. I’m so over this. If you think you’re not good enough then I’ll just leave and save you the trouble” Hyunjin agriliy spoke, leaving you to choke on your sobs and look at Hyunjin’s figure walking towards the stairs.

You lifted yourself from the floor, nearly tripping yourself over in the process as you make your way over to Hyunjin. You tried to grip onto his hand but he was a step ahead and out of your reach. You quickly walked up a few steps, grabbing ahold of his shirt to try and stop him from continuing up the stairs, but instead he shrugged your hand away from him as he continued up the stairs. What he didn’t realise was that it was a little too rough, which resulted in you tumbling down the few stairs and landing at the bottom with a thump. Hyunjin froze in his tracks immediately at the sound. He had an assumption of what had just happened, but there was a part of him that hoped he was wrong. Hyunjin hesitantly turned around and saw your body slouched at the bottom of the stairs, holding onto your hip and ankle.

Hyujin stood there frozen, looking at you as you groaned in pain. You looked up at your boyfriend, who was still frozen about halfway up the stairs, as he just stared at you causing you to become even angrier. First, he knocks you down the stairs and second, he doesn’t even bother to help you after hurting yourself.

“Are you going to help me or are you just going to fucking stand there Hyunjin?” you raised your voice but received no response from the boy. You grabbed a hold of the bottom stair to help yourself up and made a beeline to the spare bathroom to grab your phone, dialing the one person who you trusted just as much as your own boyfriend.

“Hey Peanut, what’s up? Why are you calling so late?”

“Woo-Woojin” you cried.

“Peanut, what’s going on? Why are you crying?” Woojin hurriedly asked, worried for you as you were like a sister to him. 

“W-We had a f-fight Woo and he hurt me, b-but he didn’t mean too” you choked.

“Fuck” Woojin mumbled. “Where are you now peanut? I’m coming over, I’ll get in with my spare key.”

“I’m in the bathroom.” you whispered.

“I’ll be there soon. Stay in the bathroom” Woojin instructed. 

Time went by for what felt like forever before Woojin finally came over. You were positioned with your back to the bathtub staring at the ceiling, thinking of the events that occurred only moments before. You were brought out of your thoughts when you heard a knock at the bathroom door. Your body began to shake, scared that it was actually Hyunjin at the door. You’d never seen this side of him and it terrified you.

“Peanut, open up. It’s me.”

The soft voice of Woojin helped your body relax as you lifted yourself from the floor, wincing in pain from the movement. You opened the door to a worried looking Woojin. He was in sweats and a hoodie, his hair disheveled and panic laced his voice. 

“What happened love?” Woojin asked, pulling you into his arms, but instead you winced at the contact causing him to quickly apologize. Woojin hesitantly let go of you and walked you over to the toilet seat for you to sit before walking over to the bath, placing the plug in and turning on the hot water. He poured in some epsom bath salts and bubbles to hopefully ease your pain. Your crying eased down but you were still shaken up about the whole thing. Thankfully Woojin didn’t pressure you in any way to tell him what happened. Of course he wanted to know, but he wasn’t going to force it out of you. At the moment, all he wanted was for you to calm down and relax in the bath, hoping that the pain would subside quickly. Woojin walked over to you and helped you up, guiding you towards bath. Suddenly, you started to giggle leaving Woojin confused.

“What?” Woojin asked.

“Turn around doofus” you laughed.

“Oh yeah” Woojin replied, slightly embarrassed. 

Even though the both of you have been close since you were kids, having baths together when you were younger was normal, but not anymore. You were best friends, both having significant others, so the situation was much more awkward than that of when you were children. Woojin turned around to face the wall while you got undressed before stepping into the bath, wincing in pain as you put pressure on your ankle and hip when you finally sat down. You brought your knees up to your chest in pain as your tried to cover yourself from Woojin. When you did you told him that he could turn around which he did, sitting on the floor next to the bath, waiting for you to explain what was going on. By the time you finished talking, Woojin was fuming.

“I’ll be back peanut, just stay here” Woojin stated, lifting himself from the ground.

“W-where are you going Woo?” you asked curiously. 

“To speak to your idiot boyfriend” and with that, Woojin left the bathroom to make his way to your bedroom. He hoped that Hyunjin would be there and he was, but not like Woojin had expected. There Hyunjin was, sitting on the floor with his head between his knees, crying uncontrollably. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you Hyunjin? You know how self conscious Y/N can get over everything. Why did you say those things to her? You’re supposed to be a supportive boyfriend, not make her feel like shit and make it worse! You fucking hurt her Hyunjin! Don’t you get that? You haven’t even gone to check on her! You need to realise sooner or later Hyunjin that your words hurt. You need to think more before you speak.” Woojin yelled, causing Hyunjin to feel worse. 

“I couldn’t go to her after I saw what I did, I was too shocked. I’m disappointed in myself. She probably hates me. Hell, I hate myself for hurting her” Hyunjin cried, making the elder crouch down to bring the younger into a hug.

“I’ve spoken to her” Woojin explained. “She’s in the bath right now trying to soothe the pain. I think you should go down there and speak to her so you can sort this out” Woojin suggested. 

As Woojin went to stand, Hyunjin grabbed a hold of his wrist. “Did I hurt her bad hyung?” Woojin helped Hyunjin to his feet, “It isn’t too bad. She’s got a sore ankle and a sore hip from how she landed. She just needs some rest and ice. You need to control your temper Hyunjin, what if something worse happened?”

Hyunjin sighed and nodded, walking Woojin out before knocking on the bathroom door, entering slowly. The moment Hyunjin walked in, your body tensed up and you attempted to cover yourself before facing the other way. Your movements allowed Hyunjin to see just how prominent the bruise on your hip was and he couldn’t help but gasp in response. Moving closer, Hyunjin sat down beside the bath and anxiously placed a hand on your cheek, making you melt into his touch. Hyunjin knew how to make you weak, you were a sucker for when he was gentle and passionate with you. 

  
“I’m-I’m so fucking sorry Y/N. I never meant for this to happen. Never in a million years did I ever imagine something like this to happen. God I will never forgive myself for thi.” Hyunjin’s guilt-filled eyes gazed down to your hip, using his spare hand to touch your hip, causing you to yelp in pain. 

“Please don’t touch it Jinnie. Please don’t touch me” You whimpered, leaving Hyunjin to retract his body from yours. You went to stand from the water as it was starting to get cold, placing your hands on the side of the bath for a little help, but as soon as you stood, your foot instantly gave in, causing you to slip. You yelled in response, waiting to hit the ground but instead you heard water spill along with a loud crash but it wasn’t because of you. You opened your eyes to see that Hyunjn had caught you as he’d fallen into the bath behind you, landing first to protect you from getting hurt any further.

“H-Hyunjin, are you okay? That must’ve hurt” you asked as you inspected him for any signs of discomfort, placing your hands on his neck. He quickly pulled away, leaving you very confused.

“I’m fine Y/N. Why are you worrying about me when I’m the one who hurt you. You should be yelling and pushing me away, yet you’re not. How can you forgive me so easily?”

You sighed, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the position you were in as you climbed out of the bath, dealing with the pain to grab a towel and wrapping it around your figure. Hyunjin following your lead quickly after. An awkward silence filled the room as you both looked at each other. Neither one of you wanted to speak until you broke. 

“You know Hyunjin, as my boyfriend, I thought that you would support me no matter what, no matter how insecure I am. I thought that was something we would work on together, but after today, you made me realize how much I actually do hate myself.”

Hyunjin couldn’t comprehend what you were saying right now. He was the reason you hated yourself.

“Y/N, please listen to me okay. I didn’t mean any of what I said. I know it isn’t an excuse but after mc-ing today, it put me in a bad mood but that doesn’t matter anymore. I just want to apologize for what I said. I fucking love everything about you, your insecurities are something I love about you. You hate everything about your body while I love every single part of you. There is nothing I could ever hate about you. How could I? You’re you. You’re incredible, amazing, beautiful and I won’t stop saying any of this until I can make you believe it” Hyunjin explained.

And that’s when you let it all out. You couldn’t hold it in anymore, all because his words made you break. He told you he loved everything about you, that everything about today was a mistake. He didn’t mean any of it and he wasn’t going to stop praising you until you believed his words.You limped over to Hyunjin, who met you halfway so you didn’t have to walk anymore and pulled you into his embrace.

“I’m so fucking sorry again Y/N. I promise you I didn’t mean any of those words and I didn’t mean to hurt you. God I feel terrible.”

You put your finger against Hyunjin’s lips to stop him from talking and looked him in the eyes. “Please just promise me that if I get low like this again that you will comfort me. You know I don’t know when it will happen and when it will come and go, I just need to know you will be by my side. I can’t imagine losing you Jinnie.”

“I can promise you right now Y/N, that I’m not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. You’re stuck with me forever. Now let me help you get changed and I’ll take you to the hospital to get your ankle checked out.”

**~ Han Jisung ~**

At this point, you’d stop keeping count on how many hours you’d been in the studio. The boys had been practicing for their upcoming comeback when they’d come to you for help. Considering you had a background in dance, they wanted your input on some of the choreography. They gave you free range as they demonstrated what they already had and allowed for you to add in your own ideas. You’d spend every bit of your free time with them in the studio, helping them master the moves. While some of them would get it right away, there were a few of them that struggled. After a little extra practice, they eventually got the hang of it.

Well, all except your for boyfriend Jisung. He had seemed to struggle the most out of all the guys. A lot of the times, you’d find him staying late in the studio rather than leaving when the others did. Of course, you’d always offer to stay with him but he’d usually turn you down, promising you that he’d meet you back at the dorms later. Usually, you’d listen to him as he always followed through with his promises but lately, that didn’t seem to be the case. The frustration was slowly beginning to get to him as he watched his members dance effortlessly while he continued making mistakes. The members worked hard to help him but it was no use. 

One day when you were helping the guys in the studio, Hyunjin had come up to you the moment Jisung had left to use the restroom.

“He refuses to let any of us help. You’re the only one he’ll listen to” Hyunjin stated.

“I don’t think he’ll even listen to me at this point” you sighed. You could tell this was starting to affect not just Jisung, but the other boys too. 

“Can you just try? You’re our only hope Y/N” Hyunjin asked, you nodding your head just as Jisung returned.

Resuming practice, you made sure to stand behind Jisung so you could see exactly how he moved. Moving through the choreography, you watched as Jisung stumbled once again on the difficult choreography. After observing closely, you realized that he moved slightly behind the beat as the motions proved to be faster than he could catch on to, making him trip up over his own feet. Stepping right behind him, you reached your hands out, placing them on his hips.

“If you place your right foot a little further behind the other and lean your hip, you’ll be able to turn faster without losing balance” you demonstrated your instructions while Jisung watched you closely. “Now you try.”

Jisung tried copying your movements along to the beat of the song, however, your directions only seemed to confuse him further as he fell flat on his behind. Groaning, he stood before attempting the movements once more. You noticed how he kept forgetting to lean his hip before he was supposed to turn as you reached out once more to guide him. 

“Ji you gotta lean your hip” you reminded him, removing your hands for him to repeat the motion except now he was forgetting to spread his feet as he focused on leaning his hip too much. After stumbling for the hundredth time, he gripped his hair in frustration as the exhaustion from the long day was starting to get to him. Giving one last attempt, you gently placed your hands on his back to relax him before redirecting his body correctly.

“Ji remember to–”

“Will you fucking stop!! I don’t need your help!” Jisung shouted in anger as he shoved you off of him. Everything happened in a flash that no one was given a chance to react as you were thrown backwards into Seungmin’s body, the two of you falling to the studio floor. Attempting to catch your fall, you threw your hands out, the harsh impact causing a sharp pain to ripple through your left wrist. Jisung froze in place, the realization of what he’d just done hitting him as he watched his members run to you on the floor.

“Omg Y/N are you alright?” Chan asked you, him and Felix reaching to help you from the ground. You just waved them away, immediately wincing in pain at the movement. Praying no one would notice or at least comment on it, you lifted yourself from the floor.

“I’m fine. You boys keep practicing. I’m gonna head home and make dinner. I’ll see you back at the dorms” you rushed out, gathering your things in a hurry before darting out of the practice room. All the boys turned to Jisung who’s eyes were frozen on the door that you’d just walked through.

“She was only trying to help you dumbass” Minho scoffed at the boy, the rest of the members looking at Jisung in disappointment. As much as he’d rather go after you, the boys were on a deadline so they had to continue practice. After another two hours, they’d finally finished before packing up their things and heading back to the dorms.

Piling through the front door, the boys immediately set out to look for you. Heading straight for the kitchen, they found the dinner that you’d prepared spread across the countertop. Not even a moment later, you’d walked into the room without noticing the boys’ presence, holding an ice pack to your wrist.

“OMG!” Jeongin shouted. You jumped in surprise, the action causing you to jerk your injured wrist and wince in pain.

“Holy shit Y/N, your wrist! It’s swollen!” Woojin exclaimed, immediately coming closer to take a look. The other boys followed in suit as Jisung remained behind the group, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Is it broken?” Chan asked, gently grabbing ahold of your swollen wrist to examine it.

“No, I just sprained it. Stop freaking out, it’s nothing” you pulled your arm to your chest, averting your eyes from the worried gazes on you.

“But it’s not nothing. I did this to you” Jisung finally spoke, tears streaming down his cheeks. The other boys took this as their cue to leave, giving the two of you some privacy to talk.

“It was just an accident” you told your boyfriend.

“Accident or not, you got hurt because of me. I couldn’t control my temper and ended up taking my frustration out on you” Jisung looked towards the ground in shame. With your good wrist, you lifted your hand to his cheek, wiping his tears away.

“Yes, you’re frustrated and I know I probably didn’t help the situation but I promise I’m okay baby. I’m not upset with you, I’ll be fine” you attempted to soothe the boy’s worries. This only caused your boyfriend to cry harder.

“I don’t deserve you, I’m such a shit boyfriend” Jisung cried. You pulled him into a hug, careful to not hurt your injured wrist any further.

“Ji, you’re not a shit boyfriend and yes you do deserve me. If anything, I don’t deserve you but that’s not the matter at the moment. It was an accident and I forgive you. All I ask is that you work on your temper and to stop stressing so much about this comeback. You always figure out a way to get through everything, this time will be no different. Let your members help you. Let me help you, okay?”

Jisung’s tears finally subsided as he sniffled, “Okay, I promise to be better and to let everyone help.”

“Good” you smiled softly.

“Now, let me take care of you” Jisung leaned back, grabbing your arm gently to pull you towards the bathroom.

“I’m fine I promise” you giggled when he gave you a funny look.

“Liar. Just let me help you, please. It’s the least I can do after doing this to you” Jisung pleaded, wanting to make it up to you. You sighed to yourself before nodding, following him into the bathroom.

“Good” Jisung kissed the top of your head before running you a bath. All you could do was watch him pamper you as you smiled to yourself.

**~ Lee Felix ~**

[Originally posted by skzleton](https://tmblr.co/Ztv71Z2laCUVU)

The boys rarely got any days off. Always in the studio working on new songs or practicing choreography for their upcoming comeback. Even if the album was finished, they’d still be working on the next new thing. They weren’t ones for taking breaks. They always wanted to be ahead of the game. You admired them for that, but you missed them. They were like family to you and considering you lived with them in the dorms, it tended to get lonely whenever they weren’t around. To yours, and everyone else’s surprise, Chan forced his members to take a break before they overworked themselves just as he tended to do. The last thing he wanted was for the boys to pick up his bad habits.

You were overjoyed to hear that you’d be getting to spend some time with the boys, more specifically your boyfriend Felix. You knew they were exhausted and probably wanted to sleep for most of their break, which didn’t bother you as you were just happy to have company again.

Giving the guys a little space, you decided to go for a jog around the park before running some errands. You swung by the supermarket to grab groceries to cook dinner for the boys that night as well as the boys’ favorite snacks. You made sure to grab a few extras just for your boyfriend. Once you arrived back at the dorms, you struggled to carry all the bags in your arms, having to knock on the door with your foot so someone could let you inside. A few moments later, the door swung open, revealing a sleepy Hyunjin. A smile broke out on his face the moment he saw you.

“Need a little help Monkey?” Hyunjin giggled at the sight of you under all the bags. You huffed in response, blowing the hair out of your eyes before shoving some of the bags into his arms.

“I refuse to take more than one trip” you laughed as Hyunjin followed you into the kitchen.

“What’s all this?” Chan walked into the room, eyes all the bags that you and Hyunjin had spread across the counter.

“I’m cooking dinner tonight” you replied as the boys cheered in excitement before you added, “I also grabbed each of your favorites.” Pointing at the bags towards the side, Hyunijn and Chan shuffled through the bags, pulling out the items.

“Monkey, have I ever told you that you’re my favorite?” Chan declared, embracing you in a tight hug. You giggled, pushing him off of you so you could grab the bag you’d hidden from their greedy hands.

“Only like a million times Channie.” He smiled at you before ruffling your hair.

“I’m assuming those are for Felix?” Hyunjin pointed at the bag in your hand, you nodded in response.

“Yeah, have you seen him?” you asked the two boys.

“He’s in his room playing Overwatch” Chan told you in between stuffing his face with the snacks you’d gotten for him. Nodding your head, you tucked the bags under your arms before heading towards your boyfriend’s room. The closer you got down the hall, the louder his shouts became. Seeing no need to knock, considering he wouldn’t hear you to begin with, you gripped the door knob before entering the room. The sight in front of you made you giggle. Felix sat upon the edge of this bed, headset over his ears, controller in hand, and eyes glued to the TV as he yelled at his teammates.

Moving further into the room, you placed the snacks on the bedside table before walking over to Felix. He had yet to notice your presence as he continued to press the buttons on his controller furiously. You sat behind him on the bed, placing your head on his shoulder. The sudden action scaring him as he turned his head quickly to look at you. Realizing it was only you, his body relaxed as he turned back to his game, immediately yelling as someone attempted to kill him while he’d been distracted. You laughed lightly, sitting back in the bed to watch him. 

You knew video games were his stress reliever and since he’d been working so hard, you knew he needed this time to himself. However you missed your boyfriend and after watching him play for close to four hours, he’d yet to interact with you.

“Felix” you said, moving back to rest your head on his shoulder. No response of course. “Lixie” you whispered, nuzzling your nose against his neck. The action caused goosebumps to arise on his skin as his attention remained on the game. Finally getting some sort of reaction, you repeated the motion.

“Y/N stop” Felix lightly pushed you away.

“But I want to spend time with you” you groaned, tugging slightly on his arm.

“Later. I’m playing right now” Felix replied bluntly before throwing his hands up in the air in frustration after dying.

“I miss you Lixie” you whined, pulling harder on his arm. The action causing Felix to lose his grip on the controller, immediately getting killed by a nearby opponent.

“For fucks sake Y/N! I said later!” Felix shouted in anger, shoving you off of him. Because you were sitting on the edge of the bed, when he’d pushed you, you fell to the ground, hitting your head against the bedside table in the process.

Everything happened so quickly that Felix didn’t have a chance to react to what he’d just done, watching as you fell to the ground with a loud crash. The pain in your head appeared instantly as your vision became slightly blurry. A moment later, the door swung open as the members piled into the room.

“We heard a crash. What hap— ” Chan froze in place, seeing you on the floor and a stunned Felix still sitting on the bed.

“Felix what did you do?” Jisung shouted at the boy in horror.

“It was an accident I swear” Felix whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. You groaned in pain, the boys’ attention immediately on you as they crowded around you.

“Monkey are you hurt?” Chan asked softly.

“My head” you whimpered, shutting your eyes tightly as an attempt to block out the pain. The throbbing only intensified as moments passed, your hands shooting up to hold your head.

“Go get ice!” Chan shouted at anyone, Jisung running out of the room in an instant.

“I’m going to lift you up okay? We need to get you off the floor” Chan said, waiting for your approval. Giving him a choked ‘okay’, Chan slid his arms underneath you, careful to support your head, as he lifted you and placed you gently on the bed. Just then, Jisung returned with an ice pack as well as a glass of water and pills, sliding into the empty space on the other side of you.

“Here Monkey, take these. It’ll help with the pain” Jisung said, handing you the items, watching as you threw the pills back followed with the water. Chan took the ice pack from Jisung, ordering you to lay back as he gently placed the ice pack on your head. You retracted at the touch, making Chan move it away.

“Did that hurt?” Chan asked.

“No, it’s cold” you replied, making the boys giggle as a small smile spread across your face.

“Just rest now Monkey” Chan ordered, kissing your forehead before standing. All of the other members followed in suit before they left the room, leaving you alone with Felix.

For a while, neither of you spoke as you sat in bed with your eyes closed, fighting sleep while Felix sat on the edge of the bed with his head down. Just as sleep was about to take over you, Felix broke the silence.

“Baby I-I’m so sorry” Felix choked out. Without opening your eyes, you replied tiredly.

“Lix it’s —”

“No Y/N don’t you dare say it’s okay. Look at you! You’re hurt and it’s all my fault”

“Okay don’t yell because it hurts my head. Felix it was just an accident, I’m not mad at you. Although, I’d rather you never do that again” you said, opening your eyes slightly to meet his guilty ones.

“You should be mad at me. All you wanted was to spend time with me and I treated you like shit. Trust me, that’ll never EVER happen again. I’m so fucking sorry” Felix cried to you. You hated seeing him sad, especially if it was because of you. An idea popped in your head and you looked at Felix fully.

“Well, you wanna make it up to me right?” You asked, your boyfriend rapidly nodding instantly. You opened your arms, inviting him towards you.

“Then right now I want cuddles and a nap” you demanded, bringing a smile to Felix’s face as he crawled towards you. Felix snaked his arms around your waist as he placed his head on your chest.

“I promise you’re getting all of my attention for the rest of our break. No more games, just cuddles” Felix stated, placing a gentle kiss against your shoulder.

“That was the plan all along” you giggled, “now let’s sleep please.”

Felix snuggled closer to you as both of your eyes drifted closed. For a moment, it was peaceful as the two of you lay together in bed. But that moment was soon interrupted as your stomach grumbled loudly against Felix, making him lift his head and quirk an eyebrow at you. You looked at him, grinning sheepishly.

“Okay maybe a snack then sleep.”

**~ Kim Seungmin ~**

Your boyfriend Seungmin was always the bubbly type. Never letting a smile disappear from his face, but sometimes you could tell how hard he was trying to keep the smile. Deep down, he must’ve been hurting but he never wanted to admit that. He wanted you to always think that he was okay. He didn’t want you to worry, yet here you were. The other day when you were with the boys, you noticed that Seungmin’s mood was all over the place. One minute he would be upbeat and chirpy, then the next he would be down, looking like a lost puppy. You asked him if everything was alright, he would just reply with ‘everything’s peachy love’. You instantly knew that he wasn’t telling the truth, as Seungmin never spoke like that. 

You didn’t want to question Seungmin any further, just in case it started something. You wanted to speak to Seungmin properly with no one around, but you found that impossible and you didn’t like it when Seungmin got into one of his moods. Hesitant at first, you played it out, acting like everything was fine, yet on the inside you were very worried for Seungmin. Usually you were the only one he’d open up too, yet he wasn’t even doing that. You went to the dorms to have dinner with the boys but not once did Seungmin acknowledge you, making the boys and yourself feeling extremely uncomfortable. 

Dinner went on as you and Seungmin continued to ignore one another. You turned in your chair to face Hyunjin and Jeongin, talking with them when Hyunjin told a stupid joke, leaving you and Jeongin in tears. Suddenly there was a loud crash, causing you and the boys to jump in your seats as you turned towards the source. Seungmin had slammed his cutlery onto his plate as he glared at you, Hyunjin and Jeongin. 

“Thanks for dinner but I don’t have an appetite” Seungmin muttered, pushing his chair away from the table to stand and leave the room. The moment he was gone, all the boys turned to you, giving you worried looks.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him these past few days” you explained, “He won’t talk to me. I don’t know what to do guys.”

“I think you should go talk to him Y/N. You’re the only one he opens up to and if he won’t even do that then something serious must be going on” Chan questioned.

“Go. We’ll stay out here. Just yell if you need anything” Minho added. You nodded in response before standing from your chair and heading off in the same direction as your boyfriend. 

You knocked anxiously on the door and made your way into Seungmin’s shared room. Staring into nothing, he lay quietly on the bed. You softly closed the door and leaned your back against it.

“Baby please talk to me. Is something wrong?” you asked hesitantly.

“Nothing’s wrong” Seungmin replied bluntly.

“Are you sure? You seem a bit off, I’m just worried." 

"Fuck Y/N, I told you I’m fine.” Seungmin raised his voice, leaving you slightly annoyed at the fact that he wouldn’t talk to you.

“Jesus Seungmin! Stop lying to me. Why won’t you talk to me? You promised you’d always be open with me, yet you’re shutting me out!”

"Are you fucking serious right now Y/N? You’re unbelievable! Do you not trust me? Cause it sure as hell seems like it. Do I mean that little to you? ” Seungmin snapped, his tone making you flinch but he didn’t notice.

After that response, you looked at him with hurt filled eyes. Why was he speaking to you this way? All you wanted was to help him and make sure that he was okay but instead he was blowing up on you and it was beginning to scare you. This wasn’t the Seungmin you knew and loved. 

“Where did you even get an idea like that? I’m just don’t want you to shut me out and end up breaking. I’m worried about you Minnie. I don’t want you to go through whatever it is alone” you responded calmly.

You both just stood there eyeing one another, not saying a word. You could tell Seungmin wanted to say more, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly. Just as he was about to speak, he stopped once he heard someone’s voice. 

“Are you guys okay?” Hyunjin shouted from the other side of the door, “We heard yelling.”

Seungmin scoffed, rolling his eyes in the process and you couldn’t help but look at him confused. Was he jealous? you thought.

“Everything’s good guys, don’t worry about us” you replied before turning to Seungmin. 

“What the fuck is your problem? I’m sick of trying to read you. Just fucking talk to me” you yelled. 

Seungmin took a step closer to you and furrowed his eyebrows, “You really don’t know? God you’re unbelievable Y/N. Are you that fucking clueless? Or are you just an attention seeking whore who loves when numerous guys flirt with you?” Seungmin spat. Tears brimmed at your eyes as Seungmin’s words hit you at full force. The action didn’t go unnoticed, especially when the other eight boys walked in to the room.

“What’s going on? What are you guys yelling for?” Chan asked confused.

“Why would I flirt with anyone besides you Seungmin?” you questioned, leaving the boys to look at you stunned, “Do YOU not trust me?”

Anger, humiliation, sadness etched across your face after your own boyfriend called you a whore for supposedly flirting with other guys but he was far from the truth. Seungmin was the only boy in your eyes.

“Get a grip of yourself Y/N” Seungmin retorted, heading towards the door to leave. The boys moved to the side to let him through, but you had a different idea. 

“Seungmin, please” you cried as you went after him, grabbing a hold of his wrist to turn his body around, crashing it in yours. You tried to wrap your arms around his neck, but instead Seungmin got out of your grip and pushed you off of him, continuing his way out the door. What he didn’t realize was that he actually pushed you harder than he had intended, resulting in you falling to the ground. You’d fallen in a weird position, ending with your knee and elbow throbbing, the boys eyes widened at the situation that’d just unfolded.

“Shit Y/N, are you okay?” Chan worriedly asked, placing his hand against your knee. You yelped in pain at his touch, all the boys crouching down to your level. You hated attention, another reason this whole Seungmin situation was a confusion to you. You looked up at Chan and the rest of the boys, noticing Hyunjin’s hand on your shoulder to keep your balance. You started laughing, wanting to pretend that none of this happened, you smiled and nodded. Getting out of their touch, you attempted to stand up, only for your knee to give in. Before you came crashing down, Hyunjin was a step ahead and caught onto you, which you were grateful for. But not at this moment, not at the moment when Seungmin walked back into the room to retrieve his phone. 

“Seung-Seungmin, it’s not what it looks like” you whispered. Seungmin just scoffed at you before grabbing his phone and leaving the room again, but not before Chan stopped him. 

“For fuck sakes Seungmin! No one is flirting with Y/N. She’s like a sister to us” Chan yelled.

“It sure as hell doesn’t seem like it” Seungmin snapped while tilting his head towards you in Hyunjin’s arms, rolling his eyes before moving to leave the room again but this time Hyunjin spoke up.

“SEUNGMIN!” Hyunjin growled while holding your fragile, weak body and handing you over to Felix and Jisung. “Are you fucking dense? Why can’t you see that Y/N only has eyes for you? She loves you so much you idiot, all she does is ever talk about you and how much she loves you and wouldn’t want anyone else. Why are you being this harsh to her?”

“Why do you care Hyunjin? Huh? Look at her over there being all touchy. That’s three guys in an hour. Keep going Y/N, you’re doing great” Seungmin said sarcastically, about to leave before Jeongin grabbed his shirt and punched him in the face.

“Seungmin hyung! How can you say that to Y/N noona? She loves you with her whole heart. She’s in Felix and Hyunjin’s arms because you hurt her. Look at her knee, it’s swollen and it’s all your fault” Jeongin explained, leaving a confused face on Seungmin.

“No I didn’t” Seungmin questioned himself while meeting your gaze. His heart nearly dropped the moment he saw you crying, holding onto your knee and wincing from the pain. He walked over to you, only for you to cower back into Hyunjin and Felix’s arms, leaving everybody shocked at your movements.

“Y/N, he isn’t going to hurt you again, it was all an accident” Felix whispered, while giving your shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he walked you over to Seungmin so he could support you, while the rest of the boys left to give you guys space.

“Y/N, listen, I-” Seungmin began but stopped as you cut him off.

“No. I don’t want to hear it Seungmin” you stopped him, “Yes, I’m hurt. Yes, I’m upset but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you. I-I just need a little bit of space. This whole thing started after I asked you what was going on. Why couldn’t you just be honest with me instead of getting upset over nothing” you sighed, looking up into Seungmin’s guilty eyes.

“Let’s just not talk about it, okay Seungmin. It’s not something I want to be remembered. I don’t want to feel afraid of you” you said, tilting your head down to look at your fingers twiddling with one another.

Seungmin nodded in response while giving your forehead a kiss and pulling away to softly hold onto your chin. “I’m so so sorry Y/N. I promise you right now that nothing like that will happen again.”

You smiled up at Seungmin and pulled away, but grabbed onto him as you nearly fell again. Seungmin gripped onto you tightly and picked you up bridal style, “I promise after you heal, I’ll give your some space, but right now I’m not going anywhere until you’re healed.”

You smiled up at Seungmin and placed a kiss onto his nose, laughing at him as he scrunched his nose up. Out of nowhere, you swung your first, hitting his chest.

“OUCH” Seungmin yelled, “What was that for?”

“Because you’re an idiot. You really thought I’d flirt with any of the boys. They’re like my brothers you dingbat. You have nothing to be worried about. I love you and ONLY you” you whispered before placing a gentle kiss against Seungmin’s lips, leaving him to return it.

**~ Yang Jeongin ~**

[Originally posted by stray-kz](https://tmblr.co/ZKs8Wa2hPNY3Q)

You had waited a whole week to see Jeongin as he’d been on tour with Stray Kids in the US. It was the first time you guys had been away from one another for so long. Considering you both had classes together and you were also a trainee, you would constantly see each other. You didn’t realise how strong your feelings were for Jeongin until this week. After not being able to see him, to hold him, to speak to him, it made you weak how much you cared for someone.

Today was finally the day you got to see Jeongin. He got back last night and you insisted for him to take today to rest, despite how much you wanted to see him. You knew he needed to rest because they already had a schedule planned the next day, but what you didn’t know was that Jeongin was dying to see you as much as you did him. The time away with the boys on tour also made Jeongin realize his feelings for you. He missed your voice, your soft touches, your smile. He wanted to come and visit you once they arrived home but no matter how much you insisted that he not to, he definitely had to see you. 

You were laying anxiously on the couch for Jeongin. You didn’t know why you were feeling different from any other day. You felt the butterflies in your stomach as your body became heated. Sitting there dazed thinking about the moments you and Jeongin shared together that had you feeling giddy, you were brought back to reality once you heard the doorbell ring. You instantly jumped up and ran to the door, pausing your actions for a moment to regain your composure before opening the door, grinning widely at a smiling Jeongin.

“Y/N!” Jeongin yelled excitedly.

“Jeongin!” you replied, taking a hold of the flowers he handed you as you pulled him into a bone crushing hug, nearly tripping over in the process, thankfully Jeongin’s grip on you tightened.

You pulled Jeongin into the kitchen, talking about the tour as you placed the flowers into a vase, positioning it in the lounge room so you were sure to see it every time you entered the house. You both sat on the couch, so close that your bodies were touching, but that didn’t seem to bother either of you as you continued with the conversation. After some time, Jeongin started to jokingly tease you about a mistake you made in a recent upload to the series about trainees preparing to debut and you got annoyed at him so started teasing him back. You pushed Jeongin softly onto the floor and hovered over his body, one leg on each side as you held his arms above his head and laughed.

“You know I’m a lot stronger than you, right Y/N?” Jeongin questioned as he gently tickled your legs, which surprisingly didn’t bother you, so you pushed a little further. Playfully tickling Jeongin’s neck, he squirmed under your touch as you moved your hands down to his sides, tickling his most sensitive spot.

He shrieked in response, accidentally pushing your body off of him to stop your actions, only to realize what he’d done after hearing you wince in pain, holding onto your head.

“Holy shit Y/N. I’m so sorry” Jeongin stated, quickly sitting up from his position and examining your figure as you started to cry.

“Please don’t cry sweetheart. I didn’t mean to. I’m so so sorry. Please forgive me”

If you were being honest, you weren’t really in that much pain. Yeah, at first, you felt a bit of pain but after Jeongin started to be all sappy and cute, you wanted to keep up the act and see how far it would go.

“Jeongin, it hurts” you cried as Jeongin leaned over and placed your head in his lap, gently stroking your head.

“I’m such an idiot. I just wanted to visit you because I missed you so much but I just ended up hurting you”

“You missed me?” you questioned as your crying ceased. 

Jeongin looked at you confused as ever. Less than five seconds ago you were sobbing and clutching onto your head but now your tears had dried up as you looked at him expectantly. You laughed at his reaction and sat up, swaying a little bit at first, which didn’t go unnoticed as you looked up at Jeongin.

“You said you missed me” you questioned.

“W-what?” Jeongin stuttered.

“First you called me sweetie, then you admitted you missed me” you replied, only to have Jeongin become a blushing mess.

“N-No I didn’t Y/N. You must’ve hit your head a little too hard.”

You couldn’t help but giggle at his embarrassed state, playfully pushing his chest.

“Don’t lie idiot. I missed you too” you mumbled, only to have Jeongin look at you wide eyed.

“What about your head Y/N? You hit it really hard” Jeongin asked as he placed his hand onto your cheek, gently pushing some stray hairs out of the way in the process.

You looked up at Jeongin with a bright smile as you placed your hand on top of his. “I promise you I’m fine Innie. It hurt a little at first, but I’m fine now.”

“What do you mean you’re fine? You were sobbing less than five minutes ago” Jeongin questioned which only made you laugh as he looked at you in confusion.

“I was just playing you silly. I wanted to see how you would react and you passed” you giggled slyly.

Jeongin started to laugh after realizing you were just playing with him. His smile grew wide as he gazed into your eyes, flickering down at your lips for a moment before looking back up to your eyes again. All of a sudden, Jeongin began leaning in, letting your noses brush against each other.

“I really want to kiss you Y/N”

“Then do it idiot” you responded, and so he did. It was soft, yet affectionate and it only made the butterflies in your stomach more intense. You both pulled away to catch your breath, looking deeply into each other’s eyes. Everything felt warm, you loved this feeling. You were finally able to share this moment with the person you sincerely loved. Jeongin sighed and placed both of his hands on your cheeks while leaning his forehead against yours.

“I’m so sorry for pushing your Y/N. It was never my intention to hurt you. I never want that to happen again. You just tickled me in the wrong spot” Jeongin chuckled at himself.

You couldn’t help but laugh in response as you placed your hands on his cheeks. “Stop apologizing, I know it was an accident and I know that you would never hurt me.”

“Y/N…. there is something I want to ask you. Something I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now but I’ve just been too scared.”

“Just say it Jeongin. Talk to me.”

“I’m like one hundred and ten percent sure I’m in love with you so will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?”

You sat there in shock. Did Jeongin actually admit his feelings for you? The boy whom you’ve loved and admired so much is in love with you too. You couldn’t help but let out the biggest squeal as you pulled Jeongin into a hug all while pressing multiple kisses across his face as you giggle out a soft ‘yes’.


End file.
